Locked-In
by delightisadream
Summary: Iridium High is holding a lock-in, and Emma, Jax, Andi, Daniel, Maddie, Sophie, Katie, Diego, Gigi, and Sebastian are paired into groups of two to work on their science project. **DEMMA HAS BROKEN UP OVER THE SUMMER & ARE JUST FRIENDS** Jemma. Miego. Dandi.
1. Info

**So . . . I got this idea the other day of a lock-in at Iridium High (like on ****_iCarly_**** in 'iOMG'), so I started writing it! Yes, it's a multi-chap, but once it's done, please do not ask for more. That will be greatly appreciated. Anyways, I have a total of 3 chapters down so far - Chapter 1, 2, and a later one - but I'm gonna wait until I have a few more chapters done before I start posting them. I just wanna make sure there's not that much of a wait, like for my other stories. So there's the info for the lock-in below!**

* * *

**_Partners_**

Maddie & Sebastian

Andi & Daniel

Jax & Sophie

Emma & Diego

Katie & Gigi

**_Ships_**

Jax + Emma = Jemma

Diego + Maddie = Miego

Daniel + Andi = Dandi

**_Class_**

Science

**_Assignment_**

Advertise for something you think will be a popular invention in 2030.

**_Due_**

The next morning

**_Areas_**

Cafeteria

Jax's Locker

Emma/Andi's Lockers

Nurse's Office

Janitor's Closet **(not "authorized")**

* * *

**As you can see, the info that I put in here is pretty simple. Originally there was more, but that's just for the author. Chapters will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Since I'm sorta-kinda-almost-maybe done with Chapter 3, I decided on posting Chapter 1 tonight. :D Enjoy!**

**Also: Sebastian not having a last name was pointed out by lovethatignites, and her story 'The Most Cunning Beast Don't Live in Cages' inspired that! Love you!**

* * *

Emma Alonso and Andi Cruz walked into school together. Except it was nighttime.

"See, I just don't get the point of this lock-in," Andi complained, hoisting her backpack higher up on her shoulder.

"It's just extra time to finish our projects at school, Andi," Emma said, chuckling. Andi didn't particularly like not being able to carry her chain saw everywhere, but Emma's dad – Principal Alonso – knew her too well. So he made up some rules, and one was no bringing any weapons during the lock-in, hence making Andi really pissed about said lock-in.

"But I have to be stuck with some loser all night!"

"Hey, what if you get paired up with me?"

"No offense, Em, but you always cramp my style when we're paired together." Andi laid a hand on her best friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"That's because you suggest setting something on fire every time!" Emma shook off the arm, coming to a stop behind the gathering crowd in the cafeteria.

Jax Novoa magically appeared next to them, causing Andi to jump. Because of the numerous times he tele-transported into Emma's house, she was used to it now. Andi wasn't. Jax smirked and leaned toward Emma, whispering just as Mrs. Jones (the science teacher) stepped to the front of the crowd, "I hope I'm with you."

Emma grinned, looking up at him. "Me too!" she excitedly whispered back.

It was junior year. Over the summer Daniel Miller and Emma had decided to take a break, but remain friends. This time it was actually working out. Everything else was pretty much the same – Jax still liked Emma, the Miego (Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Rueda) power couple was still going strong, Daniel was still just a human (and still scared of any magical beings, whether he wanted to admit it or not), Andi was still as violent and dangerous as ever, Sophie Johnson still ate plants, Katie Rice still wanted to be Head Panther, Gigi Rueda, aka Miss Information, was still gossiping as much as before, and Sebastian the Camera Guy still manned the main camera for Miss Information.

While Jax and Emma technically weren't together, everyone could see that they wanted to be. But no one could blame them for not trying yet. Emma _had_ broke his heart, Jax _had_ kind of went out with her clone, he'd almost destroyed the Magic Realm (even if he decided to help Emma at the end), and she'd been nothing but a jerk to him when they dated. So, yeah. They were just friends for now.

"Children! I see that everyone is already gathered around, so listen CAREFULLY!" Mrs. Jones began, leaning in closer to the group. "I am announcing everyone's partners, and their assigned location. Please stay in that assigned spot for the entire night, unless you need to get supplies quickly. Anyway, without further adieu, here are the partners…" She rattled off some names, but Emma and her friends were near the end.

"Emma Alonso! You are with . . ." Mrs. Jones flipped through some papers on the clipboard she held, "Diego Rueda. You will be in the south hallway."

Emma sadly smiled at Jax. "Sorry."

Jax was about to respond when Mrs. Jones called out something that caught his attention. "Sophie Johnson is paired up with Jax Novoa! You will be in the south hallway also."

Emma grinned while Jax froze in horror. Sophie rushed through the crowd and grabbed onto Jax for dear life. "Hi Jax!" she exclaimed in his face, hugging him tighter.

Emma looked to him and shrugged, "At least we'll be near each other."

He gulped, desperately trying to pry the dimwitted Panther off of him. "Yeaah." He looked Emma in the eyes and mouthed 'Help Me'. Sophie dragged him away as Emma stood there laughing, thinking, _Man, he's cute when he's scared._

Mrs. Jones finished the rest of the announcements. "Maddie Van Pelt and Sebastian . . . the . . . Camera Guy . . ." Everyone glanced at each other. No one knew his last name. "Will be in here, Katie Rice and Gigi Rueda will be in the nurse's office, Andi Cruz and Daniel Miller are in the north hallway, and absolutely NO ONE is permitted in the janitor's closet during this time. Remember, you're here to finish _projects_, not socialize with your friends."

By the looks most of the girls were giving each other, it was pretty clear that was still their main objective.

As soon as they were dismissed, everyone flew in all directions. Maddie and Katie had made their way into the now-crowded hallway. Maddie easily cast a spell to make them scatter. She was already annoyed and the lock-in had just started.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't be with my Proxy OR my Panthers!" Maddie whined, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "And WHERE is Sophie?!"

Katie awkwardly scratched the back of her head and said, "Uh, she kind of took off with Jax. And by that I mean she dragged him away."

The Head Panther snorted happily. "That'll teach him to cast spells on me."

A couple of feet away Gigi was parting with her camera man.

"Sebastian! My followers are depending on me to tell them what goes on tonight, and I can't be everywhere at once. So you're gonna have to get the dirt on Maddie. And anyone whose around you." She pointed a finger at him to emphasize the mission.

"Are you going to vlog too?" he asked innocently, shaking out his mop hair.

"Of course!" Gigi smacked his arm. "What kind of reporter do you think I am?"

Sebastian grimaced, shrinking back. "But we're supposed to stay in our assigned spo–"

"Which is WHY we'll be the ones to get the supplies every time. That'll give us a TON of opportunities to gossip!"

Sebastian shook his head, not feeling too good about this plan. Principal Alonso already had his eye on them . . . But Gigi was Miss Information, and she would do _anything_, stoop to any low to get the scoop on Iridium High's students. "Okay," he agreed, feeling a little uneasy.

"Good. Now go get Camera 1!" Gigi gave him a firm shove to get him started.

Down a different hallway Daniel caught up to Andi. "Hey!" he called as he ran toward her.

_Is it just me or do his pants look bunchier than usual?_ Andi shook the thought away. _Maybe it's just when he runs._ "Let's go, Danny Boy!" And with that, she grabbed his wrist and started sprinting off toward her locker.

On their way they passed Sophie taking small baby steps while clutching Jax. "Hi Jax," Daniel said confusedly as he got dragged in the opposite direction.

"Hi," Jax gasped out. Sophie wasn't giving him much room to breathe, and his arms were locked in one position, so he couldn't cast a spell either. It was probably for the best, though. Some people might get suspicious if Sophie finally got her wish to be a flying koala . . .

Well. The lock-in seemed to be off to a good start.

* * *

**Review Time!**

**ghostgirl19: You literally have no idea how much I love that just 15 minutes after I post the first 'chapter', I get to see a review from you. :D**

**Daddy Directioner: I updated soon! Haha. :D**

**Guest: Lol, yes, Daniel witnessing Jemma IS always a fun time. Like, it never fails to amuse me. And sorry about Dandi, I'm not a huge fan of it either (clearly I'm okay with it tho, otherwise why would I put it in a story. XD) but we can't always have Danny Boy be miserable, can we? Oh wait. We totally can and it would be so amusing. XD**

**More to come pretty soon! :* :* Love you!**


	3. Chapter 2

Upon reaching the south hallway, Emma and Diego stood around the corner from Jax's locker, just thinking. "So what do you want our invention to be?" Diego asked, settling against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"Well, I want it to be modern, not too futuristic," Emma pondered aloud. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Much better than what everyone else was probably doing.

"Okay, um . . . What about using food in something? I mean, like showcasing food?" Diego tried.

Emma's eyebrows crinkled. "Why?"

"I don't know! But I'm hungry," he admitted, sliding down the locker and onto the floor. Hunger was taking over him.

Emma bit her lip, thinking. _What was that food spell again? Oh yeah._ Jax had taught her plenty of spells. She cast one in her head, and instantly a small pizza appeared in her hand. "Here," Emma said, holding it out to Diego.

He quickly stood up, taking the pizza from her. As soon as he took a bite he eyed Emma. "Where'd you get this pizza?"

Emma looked down, "Uh, I just used a spell."

"And it took this pizza from The Seven?" Diego knew the exact taste of his family's pizza, and this was it.

Emma stomped her foot, looking up. "That's the only spell I know for pizza!"

"Where'd you get the spell?" _I was wondering where those pizzas went to. I TOLD Dad that Sophie didn't use them as a lasso again!_

"Umm…" She'd rather not rat on Jax.

But Diego caught on. He twisted his head around so his voice would go through the lockers. "Jax!"

"Kinda preoccupied here," the gorgeous Australian accent came through, a loud thud following quickly afterward.

Emma hurried around the corner, Diego following suit. There was Jax, on the floor, with Sophie on top of him. "Yay! We're playing possum pile!"

"Get. Off," Jax groaned out, wriggling his arms.

"Soph, that's not a game," Diego advised, taking another bite of the stolen pizza.

"Sure it is," Sophie disagreed with a flip of her hand. "It's when you have two or more people, and then everyone jumps on one person until they're all in a pile. Silly," she laughed, laying back down on Jax and hugging him again.

"That's a dog pile," Emma said slowly, as if she was speaking to a child. Which she might as well be.

"Nooo, why would there be a _dog_ pile? That doesn't make any sense, Emma!"

There was no use in trying to explain anything to Sophie, so the two slowly backed away with the pizza and around the corner once again. Poor Jax was going to have to fend for himself.

"You don't make any sense!" Jax slid her off of him, crawling against the wall.

* * *

Daniel and Andi sat quietly on the floor, glancing around. No ideas had come to mind yet, so they said nothing.

"So . . ." Daniel started, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"You're not still creeping through Emma's window, right?" the brunette questioned all of a sudden. It was hilarious, but in all honesty she really wanted to know. Whether or not he liked Emma anymore, once a creeper, always a creeper.

"I only did that once!" Daniel retorted quickly. The breakup was mutual and he _was_ over her (and YES, he did stop creeping. Eventually. It just wasn't always through the kitchen window, so there) but that didn't mean it wasn't offensive.

"Twice!" she chimed in, laughing so much she almost fell onto her back like a tortoise.

"Three times, but that was IT!" he admitted, drawing the line.

Andi chuckled, rolling her head around. "Okay, fine, fine! What's our invention gonna be?"

Daniel shrugged and volunteered, "An app that gives you advice based on your situation?"

She tilted her head. "Why'd you think of that? Not over Emma?"

"No, no, we decided a breakup was the best thing to do, and anyways I just thought of it right now."

Even though the way he thought of it was way too quick, Andi (for once) shrugged it off. "Okay, umm . . . how 'bout a–"

"No!"

"Come on, Danny Boy, you didn't even hear my idea!"

Daniel smiled. "But I know you, Andi. I know you."

Generally, Andi would've gotten mad that he wasn't going through with her ideas, never mind even listening to them. But this time, she smiled back.

* * *

Over in the cafeteria, things weren't going much better. Could _anything _go well at Iridium High?

Sebastian didn't exactly know how to gossip, so he held a pencil out to Maddie unsurely (Gigi had the actual microphone), and asked some questions. "So, uh . . . What do you think of the prices of undergarments these days?"

Maddie wrinkled her nose, looking up at the poor guy. "What?"

"Just, aren't they really high right now? Like with panties and stuff–"

She stared at him. "I am so not talking about this, Camera Guy."

_Thank God._ "It's Sebastian."

"That's the price for underwear?" She was completely oblivious to what he actually meant.

Sebastian's eyes opened wide, shaking his head. "No, that's not what I–"

"Because I know I'm new to actually doing my homework, but isn't Sebastian like a decimal or something–"

"ANYWAYS, how's it going being Head Panther?"

Maddie held a hand out in front of her, examining her nails. "What do you mean 'how's it going'? I've always been Head Panther, and I've always done things the same way. Duh."

"Well, um, I just thought that Katie kind of wanted that position." He flipped his mop hair out of his eyes, adjusting Camera 1 and holding out the pencil to Maddie.

Maddie grabbed the pencil and broke it in half in one swift motion. "NO, she is NOT Head Panther!" she screeched. "That is ME and it will _always be_ ME! Got that, Camera Man?"

"It's Seb–"

"We're not talking about math!" Maddie could not believe he was still talking about math when he had totally just insulted her Head Panther status.

Sebastian looked down. _This isn't going too well._

* * *

**ghostgirl19: School is totally Hell, haha. Totally not looking forward to tomorrow. -_- Sophie's good, but Jaxy Waxy will be better later.**

**anubisd101:** **I'm glad you like the partners! Absolutely love the reasons too. I agree with you about Daniel and Andi, they never hang out in the show.**

**Aipom4: That's not what the magic's gonna be used for, but you just wait. :)**

**lovethatignites: I CHANGED IT, OKAY! I'M NOT A TOTALLY TERRIBLE PERSON! XD**

**Everyone else: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Psyched you all like the story so far! :D :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Skip this if you want :) My first day of seventh grade was today, and everything was pretty weird. Some annoying kid who TOLD EVERYONE HE WAS MOVING LAST YEAR, is STILL HERE! Seriously, he's on my bus! Not cool, man, false hope is not cool. lovethatignites can verify that I predicted he would still be at this school. XD**

**Two of my friends' ex-boyfriend started talking to me today, and I just figured out who it was on the bus ride home. XD It was pretty bad.**

**(I can't wait til this one kid I call Courtney (he's a dude/jerk) gets me mad so I can ask him, "Are you on your queeriod today, Courtney?" XD XD Can't wait! Creds go to lovethatignites for creating the word 'queeriod' specifically for him. He's homophobic and on his Instagram profile, literally the ONLY thing it says is: 'I hate queers.')**

**And my shoes killed my feet. Flats just don't work with me. :(**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Responses to reviews are at the bottom! :D**

* * *

Meanwhile, the nurse's office was – as usual – being used for anything other than medical purposes.

Gigi was in full-out Miss Information mode while Katie pulled her hair out. Unfortunately, this was exactly what she had pictured being paired up with Gigi would be like.

"What's your opinion on this lock-in?" Gigi shoved the microphone into Katie's face. She had Camera 2 on the tripod.

Katie was sitting at the nurse's desk (more regularly Andi's desk). "I guess–"

"What's it like being a Panther in the junior class? Any changes?"

"No, not re–"

"Sebastian reported that you allegedly want to take over as Head Panther. Is that true?"

She sighed. "Why do I take interviews with y–"

"What do you think about Demma's breakup? Well, _second_ breakup?"

She rested her head in her right hand. "I don't care."

"So my most recent tipsters were wrong about you possibly having a crush on Daniel?" She gasped, snapping at the camera, "Tipsters, you NEED to be on-point! I've never misinformed my followers, and I will NOT start by receiving false tips from you."

"Okay, that's enough!" Katie stood up and turned Camera 2 off. "Gigi, you understand that I don't give a shit about your vlog, right?"

Gigi put a hand to her chest, mouth agape. "My vlog is a very important part of Iridium High!"

"No, it's not," Katie shook her head.

"Yes, it is! Principal Alonso wants to stop me so he's the one they get their information from."

"That is so not true." Gigi opened her mouth, but Katie finally beat her to it. "And we're supposed to be thinking of an _invention_. Remember?"

She seemed offended. "Of course I remember! I posted a vlog about a half hour ago." Gigi began scrolling through her phone. "Oh, actually _two_ vlogs…" She trailed off, lost in her own Miss Information world.

"Gigi, I–" Katie caught herself. Gigi was being quiet! Even if they needed to communicate to finish (start) their project, silence was a very rare thing for Miss Information.

Katie stood up and snatched a sticky note from the desk, scribbling a note onto it. **'Gonna get supplies. STAY. HERE. – Katie'** She walked over and stuck it onto Camera 2's lens, slowly slipping out of the room. The more time away from Miss Info, the better.

* * *

Daniel and Andi were pacing back and forth. "Teleportation machine?" she suggested.

"Not possible. Well, unless you're a witch." Both of them could practically hear Jax holler in the back of their heads, "WIZARD!"

"Jack-o-lantern kazoo?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I dunno either…" Inspiration hit. "Invisibility cloak?"

"No! Why would you even think that would work?"

They stopped pacing to face each other. "I don't know! At least I'm coming up with ideas! What are you thinking, smart guy?" Andi crossed her arms and glared up at the tall boy. She looked feisty.

_I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking._ "Well, uh–" Daniel started.

"Oh wait! I forgot. You're _not_ smart." Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah! That's right, I've seen your grades too!"

"Gosh, Andi, why are you always so annoying?" he blew up.

"Why are you so creepy? Huh, huh, you got anything to say to that, stalker?" Andi got all up in his face, which was a very difficult task considering her height.

"I stopped stalking!"

"Yeah right."

Daniel put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down to her normal height, taking a deep breath now that she was out of his personal space. "Why can't we just go back to my app idea?"

"Danny Boy, I know you're not too bright, but really? An app? Two problems: 1) if you're not intelligent, then that will be way, way, _way_ too hard to make, and 2) we only have ONE. NIGHT. No way could we finish it."

"It's a better idea than anything you've said all night! Actually, I'm pretty surprised you haven't already thought of creating a zombie game or something." Daniel crossed his arms and made a SUPER hot frustrated face (no).

"Oh, shut up." Andi looked down, irritated. "But wait, could we really create a zombie game–"

"No!"

"Ugh! Why'd I have to be paired with you?" Andi stalked away down the hallway, fuming with the thought, _He is _SUCH_ a #mbm._

* * *

Jax had momentarily escaped the koala-crazed Sophie by tele-transporting to the bathroom. But she'd find him soon enough. She always did.

"Come on, Jax. Think!" he urged himself on, ruffling his hair in the mirror. What spell could he use? Anything having to do with koalas or plants was out. Sure, it would distract her for awhile, but the second she realized he was gone . . . BAM! She'd be chasing after him once again, this time with a fern leaf in her mouth.

Aha! "Of course…" Jax mumbled, rubbing his hands together as he exited the restroom.

"Sophie!" he called out, checking behind a plant.

She popped up behind him. "Yes?" Jax whirled around. "Oh," she held out a leaf, "you want some fern?"

"Um, no thanks." Jax's face was scrunched up a bit, but it was still adorable. "So, you wanna play a game?"

"Ooo! Is it Tie the Kanay? I LOVE that game!"

Sophie made Jax so confused. "No, no. How 'bout we play:

_She's coming on_

_ A little too strong_

_ So make her forget_

_ To do everything wrong."_

The spell was cast and the magic beam coursed through Sophie's body. Her eyes closed for a brief moment, and Jax knew it was setting in.

When Sophie lifted her head up, she smiled just like she usually did. Jax decided to experiment. "So what do you want our invention to be?"

"Well, what about…" Sophie thought hard for a second, "A KOALA FLIER!? Yes! That'd be perfect! Bweeer! Bweer-bweeeeeeeeerrrr!" She held her arms out and imitated a plane.

Jax face-palmed. Of course the spell wouldn't work on Sophie because she never saw anything strange about her regular activities.

"Damn it!" he muttered, walking back to the bathroom. He'd try spell after spell until he got this right.

* * *

**Anonymous Girl: Actually, it might be the other way around...Ooooh... And thank you!**

**Aipom4: Thank you! And I get what you mean about Dandi, it would be a little weird. (the fact that I misspelled 'weird' like five times proves my point). Chain saws and creeping! XD**

**lovethatignites: Awe, thank you bro! Love you! (P.S...I noticed... :|)**

**Daddy Directioner: True, poor Jaxy Waxy. And I'm rooting for Jemma in Season 3, too. :D**

**ghostgirl19: Awe, I'm glad I made your day! Yep, there's another creeping spot! I imagine it still being through a window, like Emma's bedroom window since everyone (except the bae ) climbs through there already. Also, I can't really imagine Danny Boy being all cool and spy-like, like descending from a wire in their living room and wearing black. And yeaaaah, Sebastian's got his work cut out for him. XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Writing Chapter 5 as we speak! Wish me luck! (you peoples are gonna enjoy 'Mebastian' XD XD)**

* * *

Mrs. Jones was on the prowl.

She was checking in on everyone to see how their projects were going, and to her dismay, most of them were not started. She was going to owe the math teacher twenty bucks come tomorrow morning. The students had said they were brainstorming, but she'd caught a few jocks playing paper football. No one was taking this assignment very seriously.

For example, Maddie Van Pelt's excuse for not having an invention yet was that Sebastian the Camera Guy kept trying to interview her. But Gigi Rueda was nowhere close to them, so that couldn't be the truth. Sebastian had retorted with, "Not true! Maddie got hypnotized by my mop hair!"

These children really had some problems.

When Mrs. Jones reached the south hallway, the sight it beheld was a _little_ too disturbing for her taste: Sophie was practically attached to Jax (she was clinging to his back like a . . . koala?) and he had appeared to have given up on shaking her off because he was rummaging around in his locker. Behind the other wall, Emma and Diego were arguing really loudly.

Emma was holding the cardboard part of a paper towel and was shaking it in Diego's face. Diego had one ten-inch pole in each hand and he banged them together in Emma's face whenever she got really shrill.

"PEOPLE!" Mrs. Jones yelled, silencing them. Jax looked at her, but technically he wasn't doing anything wrong. "Ms. Johnson, get off that boy right now!"

"But he's a bamboo tree!" Sophie whined, trying to make Mrs. Jones understand her mindset.

The teacher shook the weirdness off and turned to the witch and Kanay. "Ms. Alonso! Mr. Rueda! Put those items down this instant!"

The two magical beings glanced at the teacher. Diego hollered, "RUN!" and they took off down past Mrs. Jones and down the hallway.

"HEY!" Mrs. Jones went after them. _And to think my teaching career has come to this._

"Why are we running?!" Emma gasped out as they dodged people walking.

"Would you rather get in trouble!?" Diego inquired, stealing a glance at the Chosen One.

They turned the corner and quickly clambered into the janitor's closet. They shut the door and peaked through the shutters, confirming that Mrs. Jones had run straight past them. "We gotta come up with an invention, fast!" Diego freaked out, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know!" Emma panicked, eyes flickering around the room, mentally flipping through ideas. "Any thoughts?"

"Uh…" Suddenly the memory of Mrs. Van Pelt urging him to sing 'You're a Grand 'Ol Flag' struck him like the lighting during Stormageddon. "Let's sing 'You're a Grand 'Ol Flag!"

At first, Emma tried to understand. She really did. Then she shook her head, throwing her hands up and exploding, "What the heck does that mean?"

"Well, you see, I got my hand stuck to the–"

"MPHHHP!"

The muffled cry came from the dark corner of the small enclosure. Emma found Miss Information's bright light and switched it on, revealing the other half of the Rueda twins, mouth taped shut with a piece of duct tape.

"Gigi?" Diego asked, shocked. Who would lock his sister in a dark closet _without_ her phone?! What kind of monster would do that?

The answer came fairly quickly, Katie opening the door with said phone in hand. "Okay, Gigi," she said lowly, quietly closing the door behind her, "I brought you your phone, but you CANNOT vlog–"

"Katie!" The Kanay now had another reason to dislike the wannabe Head Panther. "You tied my sister up in a closet?"

"She wouldn't shut up!"

"She never shuts up!"

"I'm just gonna g-go check on our project," Emma desperately tried to dismiss herself. She began to wave through the crowded closet.

"What project; we don't have one yet!"

"Yeah, I know, this is just way too weird." She left the room, but immediately saw Sophie aimlessly pushing a blindfolded Jax down the hallway. Emma stopped and looked at the two, then at the closet door. _Okay, how is this any less weird?_

Jax lifted up the blindfold, but Sophie pushed it back down. For an airhead she really had major game when it came to keeping Jax in one place with her. "Sophie, just, just STOP! Okay?" he yelled, wracking his brain for another spell that wouldn't cause too much harm or too many questions. "Come on, can't you be tired?!" She'd been at useless antics ever since the lock-in had started.

"Sophie? What are you doing?" Emma asked politely, taking a step forward.

"Oh!" the sweet airhead came to a halt, having enough sense to know to hold onto Jax. "Our project's about koalas' flying–"

"No, it's not–" Jax butted in.

"So Jax is helping me test it! Cool, huh?"

Emma slowly nodded. "Uh-huh." If Jax didn't have that blindfold on she would have seen that his confused and worried expression mirrored hers. "Um, Sophie, why don't you go and get a possum to play with you and Jax? I think I saw one in the science lab."

"Ooo! I'll be right back, Jax!" Sophie bounced away happily, sniffing wildly for the possum as she went down the hallway.

Emma leaned forward and watched Sophie turn the corner. "She's gone," she whispered to Jax.

Immediately Jax took off his blindfold and engulfed Emma in a hug. "Oh thank God. She's been hanging onto my arms all night and I haven't been able to do anything about it!"

Emma chuckled, hugging back. It felt so good to be in a close embrace with him again. "Yeah, I figured you could use some help right about now."

"I could have used help about an hour ago," he corrected, pulling back. His arms were still around her waist and she still had her arms on his neck. It felt too good to be true.

Jax stared into Emma's perfect brown eyes for a second, wanting to hold her forever. Would she be mad if he kissed her right now? But the truth was she was having exactly the same thoughts. She missed everything they did when they were a couple. Cuddling on her couch all day was always adorable.

'Friends' just wasn't cutting it for both of them.

Suddenly Emma had an idea. An idea to get him some peace and quiet from Sophie.

She wrapped her arms around him a little tighter, thus pulling them closer together. "Hey . . . Can you spare a minute?"

Jax's breathe caught for maybe the first time in his life. "For you, of course."

"Great." Her smile was so beautiful. Was it just him, or did her grin always get wider around him? Emma let go and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**lovethatignites: ARE YOU FEELS ALIVE!? Love you, bro! :* :* **

**Aipom4: Thank you! The weirdness that was Sophie seemed right to me. XD**

**ghostgirl19: Thank you! :D Oh no, was your day long again? :( **

**silencyghost: LOL, that's not what I meant! XD You have a point tho. You're right, too. He's not right. XD Neither is his hair. Or his face.**

**Daddy Directioner: Jax will be better soon, I promise! :)**

**Anonymous Girl: Awe, that's so sweet! You should really create an actual FanFiction account. :)**

**Guest: Lol, I didn't even realize how right you are. Emma and Diego really ARE the only one who got good partners! XD I hope this chappy met your Jemma standards. if not, Chapter 6 should help some more. :)**

**Love you peoples! Gotta go and write Chapter 5, so see you tomorrow! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 might be another late night entry. Sorry guys, school just started up again, so I'm not gonna be able to post so quickly. I'm still going to try to to update this story once a day. If not, forgive me. :( I'll make sure to get some homework done on the bus/in advisory. :)**

**P.S. lovethatignites helped me a lot in this chappy. She's my lovely sister, and I bet many of you found my through her. :D She's amazing and so are her stories, so if you haven't already, check them out! Love you, Cin!**

* * *

She was in the janitor's closet.

"Andi!" Daniel hissed, shutting the forbidden closet's door. "We're not supposed to be in here!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. Was that your idea? Finally you have an idea?" she barked, caressing a hammer. A _hammer._

Daniel grabbed the tool out of her hands and laid it on Miss Information's desk. Andi stood up, objecting, "Hey! That's my hammer, and this a free country–"

"This is a CLOSET, Andi. A closet we're not even supposed to be in."

"Oh yeah, cuz I bet no one else came in here tonight," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Gigi, still hidden by the shadows and tied up, didn't make a sound.

"And I said sorry," she snapped sassily, "Wasn't that easy? To say _sorry_?"

"Andi, you said it sarcastically," Daniel moved his hands in front of him like he was directing a backing-up truck. "You didn't really mean i–"

"Gosh, what is so wrong with you that you can't just say sorry?! My ideas weren't that good, but at least I suggested SOMETHING. You did nothing! No wonder your grades are so terrible!" Andi threw up her hands in frustration, glancing away angrily.

"Fine, fine! You want to know why?" Daniel twisted her toward him. "Cuz I want you know why I've been having so many mood swings–"

"Whoa, are you pregnant?!" Andi was seriously convinced. It seemed like this guy could make anything awkward and unbelievable happen with his personality. Just not necessarily in a good way.

Daniel shut his eyes, mentally sighing. _What the fuck? _"You know I'm a guy."

"Right," she scoffed, crossing her arms again.

He decided to move on with his explanation regardless of the possible consequences. "Anyway . . . um . . . I just have this really complicated thing with this girl, so . . . I've been kind of on edge."

She couldn't help but rolls her eyes, he regular demeanor. The rare soft side wasn't planned to come out today. "Yeah, I bet she'd appreciate your insanity."

"Gee thanks." _Why did I think she'd get it?_ Daniel sighed.

"Oh, you're welcome." Andi awkwardly looked down. "So what's she like?" she asked after a moment of silence, "You know, the girl you're into."

He gulped. "Um . . . she's kind of different."

She snorted. "Like how?"

"She just has interesting hobbies. And she has really high respect for her parents, just like me. She's short. She's . . . _beautiful_."

Andi felt a stab of pain. _What? What's wrong with me? I never feel . . . _Upset. She felt upset.

"And . . . and she is . . ." The momma's boy couldn't contain himself any longer. No matter the reaction, no matter the drama that could quite possibly ensue. "She's right here."

The feeling dissolved and was immediately replace with nervousness. Andi looked up, surprised. "She's an Andi?"

"Yeah," Daniel managed to say. This moment wasn't going by fast enough for him. _I'm gonna throw up._

"Yeah?" She was grinning now.

_Wait, where is this going? Is this going in a positive direction? For once? _"Yeah."

Andi broke into a huge smile. Unable to control herself and without even thinking she stood up on her tip toes, kissing Daniel's cheek. When she backed down, they were both beyond joyful. "Let's go work on our project, 'kay?"

Danny Boy nods, and they exit, him slipping his arm around her shoulders.

They were unaware of something, though. Although Miss Information is still tied up, her arms tied to the chair and he wrists tied in front of her, she managed to maneuver her phone in her hands still. She got the whole thing recorded. Gigi attempted to smile in victory but the duct tape stayed in place. That was some high-quality duct tape!

* * *

Jemma was gonna go great. Dandi was already going great. 'Mebastian', on the other hand . . . wasn't.

In fact, they weren't going anywhere. Maddie was seated in a chair checking her phone and making a face at Sebastian every once in awhile, as Sebastian was at a different table with Camera 1 on it. He wasn't doing so great at getting the scoop, Maddie was the only one he'd interviewed, and on top of that, Gigi was most likely all up in someone's personal space, totally in the Gossiper Zone.

No notifications came up on the phone's screen. No texts. No e-mails. No DMs. No PMs. Where were Maddie's Panthers? Katie was stuck with Gigi, so she and Maddie were probably sharing the same burden. Meanwhile Sophie was with Jax, so shouldn't she have texted Maddie about how great it was by now? She got all starry-eyed every time the Australian was around – it just didn't seem normal.

Then again, Sophie was anything but that.

And not one message from Diego. He was with her frenemy Emma, not only unsettling the Head Panther, but making her very self-conscious. Emma was pretty. Not prettier than her, of course, but she was. What if Proxy started to fall for her? Then Emma would have successfully stolen not one, but TWO of her boyfriends!

**Emma's being terrible, rite?**

No response came. Where could they be?

Sebastian unknowingly made the situation worse by turning the camera back on and sauntering over to Maddie again with a new _mechanical_ pencil. "Maddie Van Pelt, what is bothering you at this very moment?" He leaned forward as if a secret was about the revealed.

Maddie was very blunt. "You," she growled.

He coughed, glancing away. "Are you sure it's not – THIS PHOTO?!" He flipped a photo up so Maddie could see it, and then turned it towards the camera. It was a picture of Katie and Diego, staring at each other. Not too romantic, but it definitely wasn't just a friendly outing. The photo was clearly photo-shopped, but Sebastian hoped Maddie wouldn't notice that.

The Head Panther's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward and snatched the picture out of Sebastian's grasp. "WHAT is THIS?"

_Thank God, _Sebastian thought. That was just the reaction that he needed to get out of trouble with Gigi. She would kick his ass if she found out he didn't get anything interesting on camera, other than the price of panties. "It appears that Katie Rice, your fellow Panther, and Diego Rueda, your boyfriend, where seen socializing together. A tipster sent in the picture." More like he downloaded an app and took screenshots of earlier vlogs. _Close enough._ "Pretty sketchy they wouldn't tell you, don't you agree?"

"Where did–what is–when did this–WHAT!?" The blonde's mouth was agape and the photo fell from her hands. This was too much to handle. Worries, jealousy, betrayal, _and_ a camera on her? Nope! Not happening!

Maddie stood up and stomped over to the camera, smacking it right off of its stand and onto the floor. It shattered everywhere. Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. He clutched his mop hair. "Gigi's gonna kill me!" he exclaimed fearfully.

"Good!" Maddie exited, her heels clicking loudly as she entered the hallway.

* * *

**Anonymous Girl: You totally should. :) Thank you!**

**silencyghost: Sorry, trying not to hate on Danny Boy ****_too_**** much in this story. XD LOL, how could anyone think Jax is the stalker?! He's too Australian to be a stalker! Under normal circumstances that wouldn't make any sense, but Jax always makes sense, so. :) And poor Francisco's already got one restraining order against Ursula. And he still needs a new one...XD**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! And yes, Sophie is so naive and childish, but that's what makes her so lovable. You can't even be mad at her. :D**

**Aipom4: Truth!**

**rosethorns18: Lol, thank you! I felt that Sophie needed to be portrayed pretty accurately for this to work.**

**ghostgirl19: My week's been sucking too. I have to play kickball in gym tomorrow, and first of all I look like shit, all the wrong people are there to see me in my gym outfit, and I just plain dislike playing kickball anymore. Too much pressure for me. (Lord, give me strength XD) Thank you so much! Jemma's always adorable, no matter whose hands they're in. :) You totally should use OMP for reviews. XD My sis liked Mrs. Jones too. :)**

**Chapter 6 will hopefully be on its way soon, my lovelies! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! School just is SOOO BORING, pre algebra already sucks, and I caused the 3rd out TWICE for my kickball team in gym today! Why LIFE?!**

**Anyways, reviews are at the bottom as usual, and I am really proud of this chapter. I just wrote it ALL today (it's 1,828 words) so sorry it's late. Procrastination really is a problem. XD**

**Theres ya go!**

* * *

Katie wasn't any fool – she went back to the closet to make sure no one else had gone in. Because when Emma and Diego had stumbled into it _before_ her, things didn't go too well.

And man did Diego tell _her_ off.

_"You can't just tie someone up and not expect anyone to have a problem with that!" he yelled at her._

_ "Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'm doing everyone a favor," Katie replied. "Which, as a Panther, isn't exactly an easy thing to do."_

_ Diego rolled his eyes. "You _were_. Now I'm stopping it." He made a move toward Gigi._

_ "No!" She stepped in front of the Kanay, acting as a human wall. Which probably wasn't very smart because, if Gigi wasn't such a blabbermouth (yeah right), he could have just blown her out of the way with the aid of the wind. "Come on; just leave her like that for tonight! I swear I'll take it off in the morning, just not now!"_

_ Diego sighed, squeezing his hands together. "You're just so lucky I have a project to do, too, or else she'd be running around wreaking havoc." He furrowed his eyebrows. That sentence didn't sound too great either way._

_ "Thank you," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, I take that back. I'm not thankful, I'm just glad."_

_ "Yeah, sure." Diego mumbled, starting towards the door. "Bye sis!" He waved at Gigi._

_ "MPPPHPHPHP!" she muffled, angry. There was stories going on EVERYWHERE, including this one, and no one let her vlog about them!? Oh boy, Sebastian was gonna get it for not checking in on her!_

Shaking the memory out of her head, Katie twisted the knob and entered the room.

The small enclosure was still dark; Gigi was still tied up in the corner; no one else was in the janitor's closet. Good. Everything was going according to plan. Except for the fact that they didn't have a project planned. Then again, who _did?_

"Gigi?" Katie called, walking in, feet padding softly on the hard ground.

"Hjmmmj?" Gigi made a noise.

She stepped over to Gigi's chair. "We really gotta get started on our project, so I'm gonna take off the duct tape for a second, okay?" Gigi nodded eagerly. "Alright, but don't scream, I'll try to do it slow."

She ripped it off. Gigi bit her lip to keep from screaming. _Oh fuck!_

"So!" Katie clapped her hands together, taking on a business tone. "What's our invention gonna be about? Cuz I'm pretty sure we're way behind. Like, some people are probably way ahead of us, like almost done building it."

Gigi stopped herself at the last second. She couldn't tell Katie what she heard about Dandi, could she? Sure, she could tell the entire student body and staff in one vlog, but she couldn't just tell Katie. Word would get around and people would believe _Katie_ found it out. There was no way her gossip cred was going to be swiped away from her. "Um, we can do whatever. But if I'm _here_, then _you're_ going to be creating it."

Katie groaned. "Ugh, you're right." She looked around in the dark, contemplating taking a risk or not. "Alright, but you _better_ not run away. Got that?"

"Swear," Gigi promised, but she didn't hold up her right hand to God. This was okay.

"Fine." Katie slowly untied all of the dozens of knots connecting Gigi to that chair. When the last one was untied, she stood up stretching, sneakily shoving her phone into her pocket while doing so. Katie didn't notice. "There you go. So what's your invention idea?"

"Well, you see it's–" Gigi broke off into a run, flinging the closet door open and stampeding down the hallway. Katie was on her heels.

"GIGI! STOP!"

Unfortunately, Gigi had a long history of running at the wrong times or when directed not to (such as when Desdemona was going to get her and Diego, and he specifically _told her not to move_, making her run and almost get zapped; Gigi had no memory of this, but Diego did) so she continued on.

"GIGI, STOP NOW AND NOTHING WILL GO WRONG!" That was such a lie, but she didn't have her right hand up to God.

Miss Info only slowed down as she rounded the corner for safety precautions, but Katie caught up. Jumping on her like she and Sophie had done to Gigi's brother in 'Tie the Kanay', she was able to drag Gigi back down the hallway and slam the door shut, blocking the exit.

"Really? You _run!?"_ Katie criticized.

Gigi flailed her arms. "Hey, a lot's happened in here tonight!"

* * *

Emma lead Jax to the gym.

With her hand in his and the sweet, beautiful sound of her voice guiding him, Jax was fine. It was absolutely nothing like Sophie clinging onto his arm and babbling nonstop in his ear about absolute nonsense. This was special. Wonderful.

"Okay, we're here. But _don't open_ _your eyes_ until I say you can," Emma directed, the warmth of his hand gone as she moved to the center of the room. Silently chanting spells inside her head, she turned the bleachers into comfy couches, the hard floor turned to carpet, huge lights to simple ceiling ones, and gray walls to light blue. She added a cool breeze to run through the room, along with plenty of useless stuff everywhere that they could use spells on to have fun. Now that Daniel was out of her romance life, she no longer had a problem with using magic a lot. Emma balanced it out a little more than Jax (as she knew what laundry was).

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Open your eyes."

Jax's eyes popped open and he let out a low whistle. "Whoa. . . Excellent! How'd you learn all these spells?" He began walking toward his soon-to-be Em.

"Andi, as 'future Guardian', gave me homework to read Hex," Emma said, rolling her eyes a bit. She loved Andi, but she could be a little annoying. Good thing she studied.

"This looks amazing. I'm so proud of you!" He wrapped Emma tightly in a hug, still checking out the room.

"Thank you! I was hoping you'd like it," she giggled, her face buried in his shirt.

"You made it, so why wouldn't I like it?" he joked, pulling back. "Let's go sit down."

They made their way across the room and onto a couch. They were sitting close to each other, but not as close as when they cuddled on Emma's couch before. _Baby steps, _they both thought. "So you wanna play a game?" Emma suggested, turning towards Jax.

"Like what?" _Please not scrapbooking._

"Okay, so one person thinks of an object, then the other person has to guess what they're thinking and change one of these stupid things," she gestured around the room, "into what they believe they're thinking."

"Alright, I'm up for that." He smirked.

"You first. Think of an object." Jax stared at the ceiling, then nodded. "Okay, um . . . Ooo!" Emma pointed a finger at an apple core on a coffee table, and it instantly transformed into a dirt bike. "Huh?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

The Australian shook his head. "Nope."

She moaned. "What were you thinking about?"

He smiled. "You."

Emma grinned too. "Well that's not fair, it can't be a person, especially the person you're here with." She playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Okay, well now I know that," he chuckled, pushing her back. Emma laughed, relaxing as she leaned on him a bit. "So you're turn?" She nodded, pointing to her head indicating she already thought of something. "Alright . . ." A mirror replaced an empty CD case.

Emma sat up. "I was thinking of glitter, Jax! I'm not _that_ vain," she joked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He smiled down at her. "Well if someone was as pretty as you, I'd bet they'd want to see themselves a lot more often."

Emma blushed, rolling her head round. "Not me," she laughed, trying to make herself stop blushing such a bright red she just knew she was showcasing. "You have an idea?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." A blue book turned into a picture of Daniel with a drawn on mustache, beard, and dorky glasses.

Jax burst out laughing. "Oh, that is _priceless!"_

Emma couldn't contain her laughter either. "Was I right or not?" she managed to sputter out.

"No, you're wrong again," Jax answered, wiping his tears away.

"Ugh! What was it now?"

"Still you."

She smiled, "Jax–"

"I never stop thinking about you."

His words compelled her to look up at him. "I miss you," she whispered, barely audible.

"I never wanted to let you go," he admitted softly, looking down at her.

Emma reached up and gave a him a small kiss on the cheek. She didn't exactly know where they stood even thought they admitted they wanted to be together.

_Nah, I'm not Daniel._ Jax leaned down and kissed her on the lips with full determination. He was not going to let he get away yet again.

When he pulled away, Emma's eyes sparkled. They kissed again, closer than ever, both physically and mentally.

After they broke free a few minutes later, Emma and Jax were out of breath. As Jax caught his, he pulled Emma closer to him. The breeze was chilly, but that clearly wasn't the reason. "Man, you must've used some elements to create this, huh?" he commented, still breathing heavily.

Emma nodded, gulping back her breathe. "Yeah, I did." The sudden realization came across her. "Yeah, I did," she whispered again, more for herself than Jax. "I gotta go!" She stood up and started across the room, then turned back and went to Jax. "Hey," she grinned, leaning over him and kissing him long again, "I better see you later."

With one final glance, Emma skipped out of the room.

Once she was gone, Jax glanced around again. "I'm actually glad I came to school," he said to himself with his signature smirk.

* * *

Sophie wandered the halls encircling the science lab. "Possum!" she called, looking everywhere. "Where are you? I am a friend! Your brethren!" She didn't realize that meant she was a boy.

Diego went past. "Hey Sophie," he said, walking toward the airhead. "How's your project going?" He put his hands in his pockets, waiting for Sophie to answer. Of course he noticed she was sniffing everything, including his jacket, but what was the use in pointing it out?

"Oh! Yeah, it's going great!" Sophie nodded excitedly, standing up straight. "I'm just looking for a family possum. Have you seen it?"

Diego didn't get it. "Family possu–wait, isn't Jax supposed to be working _with_ you?"

"Yeah, he is," she grinned.

The Kanay was still puzzled, as everyone often was around Sophie. "Then where is he?"

Sophie blinked. "That's what I asked _you_."

* * *

**Guest (JEMMA one): JEMMA RULES! WOOT WOOT!**

**Anonymous Girl: Isn't Mebastian just great? Their . . . um . . . acquaintanceship . . . is an interesting one. :) **

**Guest (Dandi/Andiel one): I literally admire you for saying 'more Dandi'. Some people continuously tell me 'still don't like Dandi', 'still don't like Dandi', and I'm just like, I get it guys, okay? They're not your favorite couple. In fact I don't want them together in the show (because of the potential Dia), so you really don't need to keep commenting about that. I'm cool with it if you only say it once of twice, like ghostgirl19, but IN EVERY REVIEW? That's a bit much.**

**Guest (sick one): Your wish is my command! I'll pray that you feel better soon! :)**

**ghostgirl19: Lol, glad you like the Mebastian! They're super fun to make scenes for. :D Thank you for the Dandi comment, and I feel the same way. I'm not really into shipping it, but if it happens in the show, as long as #mbm stays away from Emma, I'm fine with it.**

**lovethatignites: Gawsh, I keep misspelling your username every time, and it's like the only one that has the red underline. Erg! Anyway, thank you, I thought the "She's an Andi?" line was kinda cute too. :) Sebastian and his mop hair like don't even need a ship name, they just fit perfectly together, and if he ever shaves his hair, Armageddon must be happening. JEMMA FEELS! ERMAGOSH! (It's so strange typing to you on here IN YOUR ROOM while you just read this and your my sister, and idek, it's just interesting when we can actually interact. :P)**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! I feel the same way about Dandi! Oh my gosh, I'm glad someone voices that opinion too. **

**keyondraswag: I'm confused as to what you mean, do you mean Andi, or something else . . . ?**

**You guys are literally the absolute best and I am so blessed to have you here to support this story. I feel close to all of you even though I will probably never know you in real life. I love you guys! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in two days, but I just didn't have the motivation to finish this chapter then. Chapter 8 might be up in a few days. Thank you for waiting. :)**

* * *

Emma sprinted out of the gym and down some hallways until she slammed right into Diego, who was talking to Sophie.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, keeping her from falling down. "What's the rush?"

"I got an idea for our project!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Really? That's great!"

"Well, I had some help from Jax, so he should get some credit–"

"Where is Jax?" Diego asked, head tilted.

"Where's the possum!?" Sophie freaked, the possum still her main concern at that point.

She couldn't tell them where Jax really was, or his time away from Sophie would be crushed faster than Francisco's happiness when Demma reunited. "Uh, Canada!" Quickly, she grabbed Diego's wrist and ran in the direction of Jax's locker, dragging the Kanay behind her.

"Those opossums! Always playing hide 'n seek!" Sophie stomped her foot, heading back inside the science lab.

* * *

Over with Dandi, they were in the middle of building their miniature invention.

"You ever worry that a pocket chain saw is too violent?" Daniel questioned after some time, smoothing out the edges of the holder.

"Only if you use it irresponsibly," Andi replied, carving the tiny Styrofoam they found to make it look like the chain of a chain saw. She'd paint it gray later to give it the correct color. She couldn't help thinking that, even though there's no way Emma would give this idea a chance, she'd want to paint it purple and put glitter on it. _Oh Emma_, she softly chuckled at the thought.

"Oh, you mean like at Katie's birthday party at the beach," Daniel started, both of them already laughing, "when – when you held the chain saw up to piñata and Jax had to put it down in the sand?"

"Don't you tell me it wouldn't have worked!" she laughed, finishing the carving. "Because you know it would have."

"Yes, maybe a little _too_ effectively," he laughed, leaning his back against the locker.

"Uh-huh!" Andi stood up, pulling her shirt down overtop her pants a bit more. "I'm gonna go get some paint from the art room. You wanna come?"

Daniel stood up, holding out his hand. "Of course I do."

She took his hand, softly biting her lip. "Great," Andi said happily. They started off toward the art room.

* * *

"Your idea?" Diego wondered aloud as they slowed to stop near Jax's locker. Sophie was nowhere in sight, no doubt still looking for the possum.

"Well," Emma started, catching her breath as she let go of his wrist and leaned against a locker, "why don't we create an element handler?"

"An element handler?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Like, we build this medium-size element handler, and then we get a big box from one of the storage rooms and make it look like some puppet show. That way you can be behind it and make the demonstration make sense with your Kanay powers! How 'bout it?" Emma suggested, rubbing her arms.

"That sounds like a really good idea!" Diego approved, nodding his head. "Let's do it!"

"Okay, so what are we gonna use to build it?" Emma asked, uncrossing her arms and standing up straight.

Diego made a face. "Ehh . . ."

Emma groaned. "Fine." She pointed to a place on the floor with her left index finger, and chanted the spell out loud:

_"Let's make this simple_

_ As if we just read_

_ What the element handler_

_ Looks like in my head."_

A medium-sized box appeared on the floor space between the two magical beings. Diego bent down and picked it up. "Cool," he said, checking the thing over. He popped the thing open and pointed to a few buttons. "What are these for?"

"Oh, those are the buttons I'd press while you make them happen. Like . . . this one," Emma explained, pressing the fire button, expecting nothing to happen. A small, controlled fire appeared next to them.

"AHH!" they screamed.

"P-press the water button! Press the button!" Emma directed.

"Okay!" Diego complied and jammed his thumb into the water button. Immediately water appeared out of thin air and landed overtop the fire, ceasing it.

Their expressions were worried. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Emma stated the obvious.

Diego turned to her, disbelief and fear still written all over his face. "Oh, ya think?!"

* * *

Maddie stormed down the hallways in search of a particular Panther. "Katie!" she hollered, gritting her teeth. Katie was going to get it. Both halves of Miego were on a rampage today. "KATIE!"

The door to the janitor's closet had just swung closed and Maddie caught a glimpse of it. "Oh, is she is hiding from me . . ." she warned to herself, speed walking to the door and flinging it open. "Katie!"

Katie stumbled forward as the door hit her. "Wait, Maddie? What . . . what are you doing here?" she hissed, trying to shut the door.

"Don't you dare try to escape," Maddie angrily told her, refusing to let her close the door.

"Maddie," Gigi said, smiling brightly. "Well this is a pleasant surprise!" She quickly took her phone out of her back pocket and turned the camera on, starting to vlog. "This is Miss Information, in a _private _location with Maddie Van Pelt and Katie Rice–"

"Don't, don't, stop, turn the camera off." Katie shoved a hand in front of the phone while simultaneously reaching for the doorknob, but both movements were counteracted.

"How could you go behind my back with my _boyfriend_?!" Maddie yelled, throwing her hands in Katie's face.

"What?" she asked, confusion overwhelming her.

Gigi swiveled the camera to face her. "Maddie has just ACCUSED Katie of sneaking around with my _brother_ Diego Rueda behind her back–"

"Leave us ALONE, GIGI!" Maddie exploded. She'd really rather not have Gigi filming her kill a fellow Panther, or catch her anguish.

"You stay here!" Katie commanded, pointing at the girl. She couldn't chance her blabbing her big mouth to a teacher about what had gone on in that janitor's closet. "And I don't know what you're talking about, Maddie!"

"Oh, you shut the fuck up!" she fired back.

Gigi pointed her phone towards the floor. "I'll edit that out later," she muttered awkwardly, tapping a foot.

"If you're gonna use your stupid voice, then why don't you try to explain _this_ to me!" Maddie held up a picture of Katie and Diego staring longingly at each other.

Katie's expression didn't even begin to cover annoyance. "Maddie, that pic's photo-shopped."

"Am I the only one who's NOT talking about math!?" Maddie cried, crossing her arms to restrain herself from slapping Katie silly.

Gigi frowned, aiming the camera at the two once again. "Math?" she silently whispered confusedly to herself.

"No, Maddie, the picture was edited! None of that ever happened," Katie clarified, taking the piece of paper out of her hands. "See," she pointed at the middle of the picture, "we're in two different places."

Maddie's angry face crinkled into fury. "CAMERA GUY!" she bawled, trampling out the door.

Gigi made a move toward the door, but Katie held an arm out again.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Daddy Directioner: Haha, I figured people would like that thought. XD And yes, Jemma is definitely together now. :D**

**Aipom4: You're welcome!**

**Guest (MIEGO ?): It's coming.**

**Guest ('that was fucking sweet'): Thank you! I wish Emma was really that way about using magic and not just when the Fool Moon's around. :/**

**ghostgirl19: Yes, Sophie needs to be confused otherwise she's just not herself. XD Thank you!**

**HELO: I'm sorry, but this is a Jemma/Miego/Dandi fanfic, not an Emma/Diego one.**

**Guest (compliments one) Thank you so very much! I totally understand what you mean about Emma and Diego. **

**Anonymous Girl: Awe, thank you so much!**

**:P **


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I finished this yesterday and couldn't upload it then, and then yesterday I wasn't allowed on the laptop at all, so yeah. Ummm, anyways, I'm not gonna make any promises for Chapter 9 now, but I know there will either be 9 or 10 chapters (not including 'Info'). Soooo. Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Diego had run to get some supplies – i.e. a fire extinguisher – when he hit the janitor's closet door straight in the face. "Ow!"

"Did that hurt?" Maddie asked, closing the door and turning to face her boyfriend.

"Yes! A bit," he said, shaking his head to get the pain out. It wasn't working.

The pain hadn't left Maddie just yet either. She was currently conflicted as to if she should laugh at him, finish up the conversation, or confront him head on to make sure he and Katie held the same side of the quarrel. That picture looked pretty convincing (it so did not), and Katie had been known to lie on more than one occasion, such as when she 'exaggerated' how the plastic wrap would 'help' Diego's safety during the witch power transition.

"Hey, who took this picture?" she held the photo out, taking on a gentler tone than she had with Katie.

Diego held it, and then almost threw up. It looked like he and Katie had . . . a _thing_. No! "This isn't real, Madds, I swear!"

Maddie breathed a sigh of relief, her hair moving at the slight impact. "Thank goodness!"

He took her hand gingerly. "Were you worried?" Diego asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

"What? No!" she defended herself, glancing away.

"Maddie . . ."

Maddie grunted, shifting her eyes until he came into her peripheral vision once more. "You know I'm not the type to talk. You know, heart-to-heart."

"Madds, I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know."

"I'm serious." He desperately wanted her to believe this. She was the only person for him, and if she regularly got worried about his loyalty, that would crush him.

"I know, Diego. I always remember when you practically killed yourself bringing me back from limbo." At the word 'killed' Maddie's voice cracked. "I'm never going to forget that."

Diego smiled a little. "I gotta go, Maddie." (Another fire could cause a little too much attention than he or Emma needed.) "I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay," she said quietly, the corners of her mouth turning up. As Diego walked past her she heard herself calling out, "Wait!" Diego turned back around. This was going to be the most emotional thing Maddie Van Pelt had ever said (and meant) in her life, but she had to say it. She had to tell him. "I love you."

A huge smile burst across his face. He ran toward her and picked her up by her waist, holding her close as he twirled her around, Maddie giggling. Once she was on solid ground again they embraced each other tightly. "Love you too, beautiful," Diego whispered in her ear.

Maddie pecked his lips lightly. "_Now_ I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Same too you," he grinned, pecking her back.

As they parted ways, Maddie thought giddily, _I said it! Yay!_

The next morning came as a very rude shock to most of the partners. While many scrambled to throw together an invention (Emma had caught a glimpse of something that resembled a hand turkey; it needed glitter), Diego and Emma desperately tried to keep away from their project. As the aftermath of last night's discovery, they decided to demand being taken outside before demonstrating. Less chances of people dying.

At this point, Jax and Emma had to reverse all the spells they had cast in the gym to avoid any questioning, and were curled up together on a bench.

Diego was wandering the halls, replaying his conversation with Maddie back. _She's so adorable_, he merrily thought to himself, a goofy grin slapped across his face.

By some miracle, Sebastian had survived one whole night with Maddie. Even though he and his mop hair had spent a large amount of said night worrying about Camera 1, the Diego Effect had taken control of Maddie and she fixed the camera using an easy spell. After throwing Sebastian out before he cried.

They had gotten their project done, but it was . . . well . . . a little _disturbing_, to say the least.

As for the other partners, Jax, having been hidden from Sophie for quite some time, didn't have an input on their invention, so koala flier it was. If they failed, who cares? Jax changed his grades regularly anyway.

Katie had come up with a very thoughtful and helpful invention that was guaranteed to garner an A+.

Daniel and Andi had quickly finished their miniature chain saw fairly early the night before, and were currently sprawled across the hallway floor sleeping.

Mrs. Jones was set to begin grading inventions publicly at around ten-thirty that morning, but for now, the children were relaxing. As it appeared, no one was really interested in the grading part of the assignment. The showcasing would be enough of a laugh.

* * *

**Daddy Directioner: Haha, Sophie. XD Thank you! And lately the EWW rumors fly around so crazily, so you never really know what sources you can trust.**

**Everywitchwayjemma4ever: Thank you!**

**Anonymous Girl: Sorry, nothing real exciting happened this chapter, but the next one will be a bit crazier.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! So, this is the last time I will be writing any author's notes for this story, because this is the last chapter! Kind of yay and nay at the same time, huh? I've loved writing this story, and it is my first mutli-chap for Every Witch Way, and the first multi-chap that I've finished. Hehe, not joking. XD Anyways, as usual, any last thoughts of mine are at the bottom, and responses to reviews are there too. :)**

**lovethatignites was a big help in this chapter, as with EVERY chapter! :D**

* * *

Mr. Alonso paged over the intercom, "All juniors, please report to the cafeteria. All juniors, please report to the cafeteria."

The halls instantly became crowded as all the juniors slowly carried their inventions. Sebastian flung their creation over his shoulder, his thumb hooked around the elastic. Sophie and Jax took their time walking, nothing in their hands. Andi and Daniel hurried to the cafeteria, eager to present their project. Maybe Danny Boy would actually get a good grade this time. Emma and Diego had their element handler in a bag for protection, stealing nervous glances at each other every once in awhile.

As for Gigi and Katie . . . well . . . Gigi was in a chair. And Katie was dragging the chair.

Mrs. Jones was at the front of the room once again, like no time had passed since they arrived the night before. "Alright, it looks like everyone's here. The way this will work is I will call up a pair of partners, and you will stand in front of everyone and present your invention. And yes, I _will_ grade you in front of your peers. This is absolutely no reason for you to be embarrassed or nervous, because you're all sharing the same burden."

Sebastian leaned over to whisper to Gigi (despite the fact that she couldn't respond), "But what if someone tries to touch my mop hair? No one else shares that burden!"

Katie nodded, arms crossed. "True. Daniel definitely wouldn't share that burden. No one wants to touch that hair."* The three of them shuddered.

"Okay, um . . . Let's have Andi Cruz and Daniel Miller present their project." She motioned for people to clap, but once they caught sight of Daniel's serious case of _bed head_ hair, they slowly stopped and things got awkward fast.

Daniel looked around the room. "What are they staring at?" he whispered to his new girlfriend.

Andi started with, "I don't kn–" then she glanced up at Daniel's hair and gasped. Sliding in front of him, she began their presentation. "Here we have a mini chain saw," she said with a bright smile, showcasing the mini chain saw Daniel held in his hands. "A mini chain saw is helpful and would be popular because it's more effective than a pocket knife. Sure, pocket knives can cut things, but can they really get in there and just BAM–"

Things were already going wrong. "Alright, Andi, that's enough," Mrs. Jones announced, wringing her hands out awkwardly. "Uh, why don't you demonstrate for us?"

Daniel blanked. "Demonstrate?" he asked, tilting his head.

Jax raised his hand, calling out from the back, "Demonstrate means to explain how it works–" Emma pulled his hand down.

"I _know_ what demonstrate means," Daniel stated.

Andi manhandled her boyfriend once again. "He was asking if we had to demonstrate, Birdman!"

"IT'S A PHOBIA!" Jax yelled, taking a step forward, but his Em calmed him down.

"Yes, you have to demonstrate," Mrs. Jones clarified.

"Oh, uh. It's not really a working product," Andi answered, thinking, _If only Daniel wasn't just a boy with bad hair._

"Alright, well then, your grade will be a C-, as it's not a working model, and . . . _slightly_ dangerous." Mrs. Jones eyed the two, indicating it was more than a little troubling. "Are there any questions?" she asked the audience.

Sebastian's hand shot up.

"Yes, Sebastian."

"My question's for Daniel. Are you trying to challenge my mop hair, because I don't think it'd APPRECIATE that–" He actually sounded offended.

For the first presentation, things were already disturbing enough. "You know what? That's enough for you two. Next up will be . . . Katie Rice and Gigi Rueda."

Dandi weaved back into the crowd as Katie and Gigi and her chair weaved themselves out. As they got to the front Mrs. Jones' disturbed and confused expression deepened.

"Katie," she started.

"Yes?" Katie asked, all smiles. She wasn't one bit ashamed.

"Why is Gigi duct taped and tied to a chair?" she finished, walking closer to Miss Information.

"Oh, well that's part of our project."

Gigi nodded, holding her phone out in her tied hands. Mrs. Jones understood that she planned to vlog, so she grabbed the phone. "Well alright. Go ahead."

Katie turned to the crowd. "Everyone, what we believe will be a popular invention in 2030 – or _now_ – is the Gossip Stopper. It's simple, easy, and affective." Katie walked closer to her partner. "Let me demonstrate. Here we have a gossip queen. Here," she held up a roll of tape, "we have a roll of duct tape. By applying this tape to the gossip queen's mouth, and tying her to a chair, we have successfully stopped gossiping. That is our invention."

Everyone applauded loudly, especially anyone who was victim of Miss Info, which was everybody.

Mrs. Jones stepped forward. "Excellent! A+," she jotted the grade down on her clipboard, a smile on her face. "Questions?"

Some random boy in the middle of the crowd had his hand up. "You," Katie called on him.

"Yes, is it legal to keep someone like that forever?" the guy questioned, clearly intrigued.

Katie slowly shook her head. "No, I don't believe this is forever."

"Aw man," he groaned.

Mrs. Jones graded a few more partners, and then reached an interesting pairing once again. "Jax Novoa and Sophie Johnson, please come up front and present your invention."

The two, from different places in the room, walked up front empty handed. The awkwardness was welcomed with silence.

"Um, Jax . . . Sophie . . ." Mrs. Jones muttered.

"Uh-huh?" Sophie said happily, bouncing up and down.

"Where's your invention?" she asked louder.

"Oh! It's right here." Before anyone could utter a word Sophie had climbed atop Jax's back and held out her arms like an airplane. "FLY, KOALA, FLY!" she bellowed, as he took a step forward, simulating a plane flying.

Mrs. Jones stepped back, afraid. "What's that?!"

Jax sighed, looking up. "Our project: a Koala Flier."

Her face contorted so much. "Okay, F!" she said, holding the clipboard up to her face. "Sophie, get off that boy," she commanded.

"Aw man, but we were just taking off!" Sophie whined as Jax stood up straighter, hence making her slide off his back.

"Any questions?" Mrs. Jones asked the audience once again.

Daniel, who was standing with Andi and Emma, raised his hand, saying, "Oh yes, I have a question–"

"YOU SHUT IT, HORATIO!" Jax hollered, pointing at the unfortunate boy, resisting the urge to turn him into a mouse.

Daniel turned to his ex-girlfriend. "Emma, how'd he know my middle name is Horatio?" he whisper-whined.

Mrs. Jones ushered Sophie and Jax off the stage, then called up a few more groups.

Diego and Maddie were standing in a group with Katie, Sophie, and the tied Gigi when Mrs. Jones said, "Diego Rueda and Emma Alonso, you're up!" He grabbed the sack and headed up to the front, quickly followed by Emma.

"What is your invention?"

"An element handler," Emma proudly stated, trying to control her faltering grin.

"And how does it work?" Mrs. Jones asked, not looking up as she wrote down the information on her clipboard.

"Well, uh, maybe," Diego nervously started, Emma joining in with, "maybe we should go outside to show you."

"Nonsense, you can demonstrate in front of everyone right here. There's no need to be embarrassed."

"No, no, that's not why–" Emma elbowed Diego in the ribs to shush him up. She gave him a look, motioning him to start the demonstration. They couldn't very well tell Mrs. Jones that Emma had used magic to create the box, and it WORKED. "Alrighty. Um, well, here's the air button." Diego pressed it, and instantly a wind swept through the entire room. He pressed it again, stopping it.

"Here's the earth button," Emma stated, pressing it and vegetation grew all over the room. It quickly erased itself when the button was pressed again.

"And here's the water button." A small waterfall appeared out of thin air and flowed throughout the room. It disappeared just like the others.

"And that's it! Any questions?" Emma said clapping her hands, hoping to move past the not-demonstrating-the-fire-button part. "Yeah, you in the back," she pointed to a small boy crouched low in the back of the crowd.

"Uh, yeeaaah, why didn't you show us the fire element?" He had a slow, deep voice.

"What? What? There's no fire element," Diego scoffed, looking away.

"Uhhhh, yeah there is," he slurred.

"Noo, there isn't." Emma desperately tried to send him an eye signal, but being whoever he was, he didn't get it.

"Actualllyyy, I'm pretty sure there isss–"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Diego screamed. Emma pushed him back just like she did with Jax.

"He's right, though," Mrs. Jones agreed with whoever he was. "Why don't you demonstrate the fire element?"

Emma blinked. "Haven't you been paying attention?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean, all of the other elements happened, so don't you think the fire element would work? Maybe a little _too_ well?" Diego added, trying to get through to the teacher.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, you're probably right! Well, since you can't fully demonstrate your invention, I can't give you a perfect grade, so you're getting an A." People politely clapped despite the fact the wind had messed up most hair. Daniel's even more so.

"Next is Maddie Van Pelt and Sebastian, with the mop hair," Mrs. Jones introduced the two.

They made their way onto the stage, the invention still in Sebastian's possession. "Okay, our invention is a Pantie Slinger," Maddie announced, awkwardly looking at Sebastian. That was what having mop hair could do to you.

"A _pantie _slinger?" Mrs. Jones asked slowly, hoping she heard wrong.

She didn't. "Yep!" Sebastian said, holding out the underwear he held. "See, it's super easy because all you have to do is pull and let it fling–"

_"Why_ would you believe this to be a popular invention in 2030?"

"Because of the increasing price of undergarments these days–"

Sebastian got cut off again. "Alright, PLEASE no questions, people," Mrs. Jones said, pleadingly looking at the crowd, "and as for you two . . ." She looked disappointingly at them. "Your grade is an appointment with the school counselor. Effective immediately."

Everyone erupted into laughter as they walked past them. When Maddie and Sebastian reached the short guy with the deep, slow voice in the back, he told them, "Uhhh, what about guy underweeear?"

Maddie, in response, took the panties out of Sebastian's hands, pulled it back, and flung it at the random dude's face.

Emma, Jax, Sophie, Gigi, Katie, Maddie, Diego, Andi, Sebastian, and Daniel all met in the hallway, away from the rest of the juniors waiting to be called.

"Well that was . . ." Jax trailed off. There was no right way for anyone to end that sentence.

"Yeah," they all collectively sighed.

"I'm sorry you got a bad grade," Emma said to Jax sincerely.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Eh. I'll change it later." He smirked down at her in a way that made her whole body warm up.

Everything was different at Iridium High, but in a way, it was the same. It was better.

* * *

**Okay, this is the last chapter! It's been really fun writing this story! I'm so glad you guys liked it! I really wouldn't have finished it if it wasn't for you and my sister, lovethatignites encouraging me and leaving me those nice comments. **

***look at my profile picture, and . . . ANY moment with Daniel's hair in view, and you'll get what I mean.**

**Guest: Awe, thanks for the Miego compliment. :D**

**Okay. For the last time (in this story) I say, "Goodbye my lovelies!" 3**


End file.
